Vidas robadas
by Sky TwiCullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que tu creías verdad, resulta ser una cruel mentira? Isabella Vulturi ha vivido en una mentira desde el día de su nacimiento.
1. Prefacio

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Capitulo dedicado para Paola y Alizeé, mujeres las amo y quisiera hacerles una historia a cada una, pero mi imaginación no llega a tanto._. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a las dos! Este es mi pequeño regalo (Sí, lo se, atr****asadisimo) **

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

Renée se encontraba sentada en su cama de hospital, pensando cómo podría haber ocurrido semejante tragedia y cómo unos bebés se puede perder de un hospital. A ella todo esto le olía mal, muy mal, no creía que fuera un accidente, porque a eso no se le consideraba accidente.

Mientras pensaba y pensaba cómo podría haber sucedido, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro. Recordaba las únicas imágenes de una pequeña niña y un pequeño niño ensangrentados que aparecían en su memoria, las únicas imágenes que tenía de su pequeña y pequeño eran de cuando ellos habían nacido.

Charlie Swan abrió la puerta de la habitación, su rostro parecía haber envejecido diez años. Grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro, una sombra de barba en su mandíbula se asomaba, su rostro era de total tristeza. Se acercó a su esposa, le besó la cabeza y limpió, con sus pulgares, su rostro mojado, mientras pensaba cómo iba a darle la noticia que cambiaría el resto de sus vidas.

—Renée, mi amor, vamos a superarlo y te juro que vamos a encarcelar a los responsables. Encontraremos a nuestros pequeños, la demanda en contra del hospital ya está en marcha y… —Renée se echó a los brazos de su marido llorando desconsoladamente, mientras su esposo abría sus brazos y la sostenía en ellos, él seguía hablando—: Amor, nuestro bebés… nuestros bebés al parecer fueron robados, trata de niños, según me dijeron los policías. Pero yo te prometo que usaremos toda nuestra fortuna si es necesario, pero los encontramos… los encontramos, lo prometo, amor —terminó con lágrimas en los ojos y un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Ella no sabía cómo le dirían al pequeño Emmett sobre este suceso, el pobre niño de cabellos rizados.

Emmett era el niño que en cuanto le dijeron que iba a tener dos hermanitos en vez de ponerse a llorar porque le quitarían la atención o porque no lo querían sus padres, se puso a gritar de la emoción y, tomando la panza de su madre, les decía que los esperaría para jugar y divertirse un montón.

Renée, tomada de las solapas de su marido, se sentía desfallecer, se imaginaba los peores lugares en los que tendrían a sus pequeños, las peores imágenes que una madre podría tener. Recordaba un documental en el que hablaba sobre la trata de niños, sobre lo que hacían con algunos; porque, cómo se sabe, cuando un bebé tiene hambre chupa lo que tenga al alcance y, a algunos niños, les ponían los hombres sus...

Renée se echó a llorar más fuerte al imaginarse todo eso, mientras en su cabeza rezaba:

_Por favor, Dios, que no les pase nada a mis niños, que estén en buen lugar. Te doy mi alma para que los regreses conmigo. No sé qué hicimos para que nos hagas esto, pero los quiero de vuelta, no dejes que les pase nada. Protégelos y cuídalos. Cuídalos bien, porque ellos son inocentes. Por favor lo pido, con todo el dolor de una madre, por favor..._

Repetía en su cabeza Renée, mientras Charlie se decía:

_Señor Jesús, devuélmelos, no te los lleves. Tú sabes que duele, recuerda el dolor de tu madre al saberte perdido… Tú sabes que es feo, por favor buen Dios, devuélveme a mis hijos, por favor..._

* * *

Háganme saber si les gusto por favor, dejen un Review, para saber si le sigo o mejor lo dejamos.

Si gusta, el capitulo será publicado para el 20 de Noviembre.

Muchas gracias Flor, si no hubieras corregido esto, no seria entendible. Y quiero aclarar que este fic, esta dedicado más que nada a los amores mencionados al principio, es como un regalo:3


	2. Conozcanme

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Paola:3 Alizeé:3 Cariños las amo...**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

_Estaba en una cama de hospital, tenía unos cuantos moretones y raspaduras, pero nada grave. ¿Qué habría sucedido para que estuviera aquí? Mm… raro. Vi un movimiento un tanto raro y volteé para ver qué o quién era. Era una persona alta, pero no podía ver más allá, estaba todo oscuro._

—_Bella, Bella… ¿estás bien? —dijo una voz masculina, pero se escuchaba distorsionada._

— _¿Qui-quién eres? —susurré con la voz temblorosa._

_La persona, mejor dicho el hombre, se empezó a acercar a paso lento y yo trataba de acercarme lo más que podía hacia la cabecera de la cama del hospital. El hombre me acercó su mano, como queriendo que la tomara, pero yo no lo hice._

—_Bella yo soy…_

_Ring, ring, ring… _

Maldito despertador, maldito sueño, maldito mundo de mierda. A tientas saco una mano de mi posición demasiado cómoda, apago la maldita cosa que se hace llamar despertador y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—Bella, hija, despierta… es hora de ir al colegio —dice, más bien grita, mi madre, Sulpicia.

—Ya voy, mamá. —Mi voz suena ronca.

Me levanto y hago mi rutina, me voy a bañar y vuelvo a intentar saber el porqué de ese sueño que lleva años torturándome, siempre termina en el mismo momento, cuando el hombre dice: _"Bella yo soy…"_. Una vez le pregunté a mi papá, Aro, por qué tenía ese sueño y me contestó con voz temblorosa: _"No lo sé Bella, mejor termina tu desayuno, se te hace tarde para el colegio", s_iempre era lo mismo, ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Además siempre he sentido como si algo faltara en mi vida, es un vacío que siento.

Termino de vestirme y bajo a desayunar. Mis padres no están así que deduzco que ya se han ido a trabajar, que raro. Cuando termino de desayunar voy por mi bolso y me subo a mi Jeep Wrangler negro 4x4, rumbo al Stuyvesant High School, se preguntarán: ¿cómo carajos Isabella entró a esa escuela? Pues les contesto… soy una cerebrito y tengo dinero, así es cómo entré junto con mis amigos, casi hermanos, Jasper y Rosalie. Nuestros papás son los segundos magnates de todo el maldito mundo, mi papá es el dueño de las empresas JIR Corporation y el señor Hale es el sub-presidente de estas. ¿Quiénes son los primeros? Los padres de nuestros amigos, los señores Cullen y Swan, su compañía se llama S&J Corporation y tienen unas cuantas inversiones más que nuestros padres.

Todos nosotros estudiamos en el mismo colegio, ¿no les he dicho quiénes son verdad? Bueno Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Rosalie tiene 20 y Jasper 19, ya les había dicho casi son mis hermanos. Edward y Alice Cullen, ambos tienen 19 porque son mellizos, son unos de mis mejores amigos, ellos se mudaron hace como, ¿dos o tres años? Ellos vivían en Atlanta, Georgia. Ethan Denali, mi novio, tiene 20. Y, por último, Emmett Swan tiene 20, ese oso es mi casi hermano mayor, lo amo como a nadie y es tan bueno, tiene un alma buena, aunque es atemorizante cuando alguien se mete conmigo o alguna de mis amigas.

Estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no siento cuando llego al colegio. Ya me están esperando ahí todos mis amigos, cuando me bajo del auto, camino hacia ellos y los saludo.

—Hola chicos. —Mi voz suena un tanto ronca, maldita gripe que me dio hace poco, aún tengo mi garganta ardiente.

—Hola Belly Bu. —Argh, Emmett sabe que odio ese apodo.

—Vamos Emmy Bu, debes dejar de decirme así. —Una ronda de risas hace que él se calle y me mire feo.

—Hola Bella —dicen al unísono Jazz y Rose.

— ¡Holi Bells! —Odio cuando Alice me saluda de ese modo, chilla demasiado.

—Pequeña Alli deberías dejar de saludar así, es un poco estresante. —Ella me mira como si me quisiera matar, pero la sonrisa la delata.

—Hola Bellinita. —Edward siempre tan sonriente y sexy, lástima que sea un puto playboy

—Hola Bella —saluda el que faltaba, pero yo no quería ese tipo de saludo, hice mi famoso puchero: labio inferior muy hacia fuera, los ojos como los del gato con botas y un par de lágrimas y ¡voilà!, aquí está: besándome, metiendo su lengua hasta por mis amígdalas. Oh, como amo esto…

— ¡Hey!, par de calenturientos ninfómanos, será mejor que consigan un cuarto —dice Jasper, siempre tan amoroso.

—Denali será mejor que te calmes si no quieres una puñetera paliza que además te costará dos cabezas degolladas y te terminaré de castrar con una cuchara de té oxidada. —La voz de Emmett en verdad es de temer, al instante Ethan se separa de mí y empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras clases.

Ethan es un amor, es el mejor novio que pude haber tenido nunca, es como si él fuera todo, como si sólo necesitase de él. Es muy romántico, atento, amoroso y, sobre todo, nada de empalagoso ni celoso, aunque quisiera que de esto último tuviera un poco, pero no lo puedo cambiar. Por una extraña razón ni a Jasper ni a Emmett les cae bien, pero saben respetar y ya no le dicen cosas como en un principio. Pero de Edwad no se puede salvar, o le cae nada de bien.

.

Al salir de clases Emmett y Rose me acompañan a dejar mi Jeep para irme con ellos a comprar unas cosas en "You are", una de las tiendas más bonitas que he visto, son hermosos los diseños con los que cuentan: vestidos, camisas, pantalones, shorts, todo lo que puedas imaginar de ropa, zapatos, accesorios y lencería.

Al salir, Rose y yo vamos cargadas de bolsas y el pobre de Emmett quejándose sobre lo mucho que compramos. Un motociclista se para e imagino que no piensa que el hombre oso de detrás de nosotras nos acompaña, por lo que dijo.

—Preciosura —habla el estúpido dirigiéndose a mí, ¡qué asco!, pero eso no me preocupa, si no la mirada matadora que le da Emmett al pobre imbécil.

—Bella ponte detrás de mí o juro que le arranco la cabeza a ese estúpido —asegura Emm mordazmente, es más hasta a mí me da miedo.

—Emmett… ¿podrías dejarme hacer algo y si no funciona le arrancas la cabeza? Rose apóyame esta vez, ¿sí? —susurro inocentemente.

—Osito hay que dejarla, a ver qué hace Bella. —Emmett asiente no muy convencido y yo me volteo a ver al muy cabrón.

—Chiquita, ¿me escuchaste?

Baboso… no soy su chiquita, ni siquiera estoy chiquita.

— ¿Chiquita? —pregunto con voz burlona y diversión en mis ojos.

—Sí, chiquita.

—La tienes. —A lo lejitos escucho la risa amortiguada de Emmy y Rose.

—Pero así te diviertes —dice el cabrón.

—Claro, buscándola. —Veo como su semblante se contrae, parece que me enfoca con la vista para luego hacer una mueca e irse en su moto.

— ¿Ves, Emmett?, así se espanta a un hombre. Se parecía un poco a ti, su pelo igual de rizado y el color, ¡que hermosura! —No puedo evitar reír al ver la cara de enojo de Emm.

—Ni te atrevas a compararme con ese tipo estúpido, Bella, ese no se parece nada a mí, además yo creo que sus rizos son hechos con máquina. —Estúpido Emmett.

— ¿Sabes osito? Bella tiene razón… ¿Qué? No me mires con esa cara. —Volteo a ver la cara de Emmett y tiene la cara arrugada en señal de consternación—. Además eso que dijiste de los rizos sonó muy gay.

—Hey, nena, ¿qué tienes en contra de los gays? Digo… no es que yo lo sea pero, en serio, déjenme de comparar con aquel estúpido.

—Oh vamos, oso cariñoso, no te puedes poner así, sólo estamos bromeando. —Y, antes de que me dé cuenta, Emmett nos tiene a las dos muertas de la risa por sus cosquillas, siempre ha sido su forma de _castigarnos_.

—Swan… —Jadeo por falta de aire—. Me voy a hacer pipí si no me dejas ya.

—Vamos, Vulturi, tú te lo buscaste por compararme con ese imbécil de mierda.

—Oh, Emmett, no seas así osito, mejor vámonos antes de que Bella en verdad se haga del baño.

Cuando nos subimos, colocamos música y empezamos a cantar a todo pulmón _Barbie_ _Girl_ de Aqua. Es tan gracioso ver a Emmett moverse de esa manera con un brazo al volante y el otro por encima de su cabeza haciendo como vaquero, mientras sus caderas se mueven en círculos. A Rose y a mí casi nos da un paro de la risa que nos ocasiona ese mastodonte que tenemos por amigo, bueno Rose por novio, pero da casi lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos a mi calle me ayudan a bajar mis cosas y le pido a Rose si puede quedarse a cenar conmigo y ella acepta, así que Emmy se va solito a su casa… Pobre, no tendrá acción por este día, como me reiré de él.

—Bien Rose… te pedí que te quedaras porque estoy deprimida.

—Sí, eso lo he notado… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Me mira preocupada, realmente preocupada.

—Bueno lo primero es que mis padres se fueron y no regresan hasta nuevo aviso… sí, bien me va —digo y me observa sorprendida.

—Bella, pero eso puede ser en demasiado tiempo… ¿Por qué se fueron?

—Tan sólo cuando fui a dejar el auto me encontré con una nota que decía que se tenían que ir, ha sucedido un problema con la compañía, pero de ser así, ¿no debió haber ido tu padre también? Rose juro que esto es muy extraño, de un tiempo para acá se han estado comportando de una manera… rara, están como lejanos. —Ella me mira con comprensión.

—Bella, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo? —Me limito a asentir—. ¿En qué?

—Bueno, primero que nada, ya no soy una niñita, sé que algo ocurre, ¿me harías el favor de preguntarle a tu padre si algo está pasando con la empresa?

—Claro Bella, ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, verdad?

—Sí, Rose, y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Después de desahogarme un poco con lo de mis papás, decidimos ver una película de comedia, para aligerar el ambiente. Vemos _¿Y dónde están las rubias? _Siempre me muero de risa cuando la veo, cuando Tiffany Wilson (Marlon Wayans) se come una de esas mierditas de queso y tiene que ir al baño, porque le hacen daño. Por Dios siempre muero de risa y más cuando la vemos con Emmett y hace payasadas de las suyas, repitiendo lo que dicen los actores.

Cuando la película acaba, Rose y yo nos vamos a dormir.

Al amanecer recibimos una llamada de sus papás diciendo que vayamos a desayunar a su casa y eso hacemos después de ducharnos y cambiarnos. Desayunamos unos ricos hot cakes con jugo de naranja y leche.

Al terminar nos vamos con los demás chicos, que nos están esperando en la casa de Emmett. Wow… que sorpresa. Siempre hacemos ahí los "convivios" ya que Emm siempre se ofrece y a sus papás les gusta tenernos cerca, es raro.

Al llegar ya nos están esperando en la sala con un bote de palomitas, preparados para ver una película. Vemos a los señores Swan bajar de las escaleras y los saludamos.

—Hola, señores Swan —dice Rose educadamente a sus suegros.

—Vamos Rose, sabes que no estamos tan viejos, me enojaré contigo si me sigues llamando señora Swan —afirma Renée haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, lo siento, Renée. —Rose es difícil de convencer, pero nunca se resiste a los pucheros de Alice, Esme, Renée y los míos, parece nuestra madre.

—Hola Charlie, hola Renée —¡Ja! Toma eso Rose, yo sí los saludo como les gusta.

—Hola Bella —dicen al unísono.

—Chicos vamos a salir, pórtense bien y traten de no destruir mi propiedad. —Charlie siempre es tan amoroso con sus despedidas…

Cuando se fueron, empezamos a ver la película de _Never Back Down_.¡Joder!, que Cam Gigandet está bueno, pero no puedo pensar en eso frente a mi novio, que, por cierto, me tiene los ojos tapados porque no quiere que vea el sexy pecho de Sean Faris, pero ¡joder!, este sí que está bueno, ¿qué mierdas digo, bueno?, buenísimo. Aún no supero su sexy sudado pecho peleando.

—Llamando a Bella… ¡Joder!, creo que ella también ha quedado embobado con ese tío. —Emmett va a morir.

— ¡Emmett, no puedes decir eso! Tu novia también lo está, así que mejor calla, bobalicón. —Todos estallamos en risas por mi estúpido apodo, pero mi mente está en otra parte.

—Basta Bells, me vas a matar de risa con tus mensadas, mejor la dejamos aquí —Estúpido Jasper.

Seguimos viendo la película. Y cuando termina todos nos vamos a nuestras casas, pero antes de salir me encuentro con el mayordomo de la familia, creo que nunca le agradé, siempre me ve feo.

—Buenas noches, Dimitri —me despido cordialmente del mayordomo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Vulturi.

Esa mirada fría que me da me tiene esquizofrénica, me da mucho miedo; así que asiento con la cabeza y salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

Cuando llego a mi casa me doy una ducha rápida y me voy adormir.

Al siguiente día hago la rutina de siempre: bañarme, vestirme, desayunar e irme a la escuela. Cuando entramos a clases, el profesor Banner nos tiene una gran noticia, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Buenos días clase, quiero avisarles que pasado mañana llegará un nuevo estudiante, quiero que lo traten bien ya que es un excelente alumno y no queremos que lo espanten. Bien ya he dicho el recado, ahora empecemos con la clase.

Agh… perfecto, un nuevo alumno… ¿Qué sigue, convertirme en un ponycornio con poderes mágicos? Ok tal vez lo estoy exagerando y ese nuevo alumno no sea un engreído, esperemos.

—Así se miden las radiaciones de la onda electromagnética. Las radiaciones que definitivamente no podemos ver son los rayos gama, son los más pequeños… —Me pierdo de nuevo, eso es demasiado aburrido y ya me lo sé de adelante para atrás y de un lado para otro.

.

En el comedor el nuevo alumno es la sensación y eso que ni siquiera lo conocen, es más ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, no sé por qué es la sensación, ni que fuera el gran qué.

—Bella ¿por qué tan perdida en tus pensamientos? —Ethan, gracias al cielo, me saca de ese sueño.

—No estaba perdida, sólo estaba recreando imágenes, Ethan… ¿Por qué no me has saludado como se debe? —Tres… dos… uno… ¡Voilà! Adiós amígdalas, hola lengua.

—Bueno ya párenle ustedes dos, ¿qué no entienden? Ethan te voy a dejar sin cabezas, carajo. —Me empiezo a reír, me encanta hacer enojar así a Emmett. Nos separamos y Ethan lo mira un poco acojonado, miedoso.

—Pero Emmett eso no es justo, yo no te digo nada cuando estás comiéndote a Rose con la boca y además no es como si fuera virgen o algo así. —Me callo abruptamente cuando me doy cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Los ojos de Emmett están abiertos desmesuradamente y su cara roja de la furia. Esta vez no me va a perdonar nada fácil, había tocado un punto sensible para Emmett, él me dijo que nunca quería saber nada de mi vida sexual.

—Emmett, lo siento tanto, no quise decir eso, sólo se me salió… por favor, perdóname. —Pero mis súplicas y perdones caen en oídos sordos, ya que Emmett sale casi echando fuego por los ojos y la boca. Sip, esta vez la he cagado mucho, me costará que me perdone.

El día en la escuela pasa sin ningún otro contratiempo. Cuando salimos me voy a la casa y tengo un mensaje de voz:

—_Bella, somos mamá y papá, sólo te queríamos avisar que no llegaremos a casa en tiempo definido, hubo unos problemas y tal vez tardemos unas cuantas semanas en volver._

Bien, esa no es la voz de mi padre y por lo gruesa no creo que sea de mi madre… de sus guardaespaldas lo más seguro, pero ¿a quién carajos le importa? Ya sabía que no llegarían en un buen tiempo, es más llegué a pensar que en realidad no volverían. ¿Qué?, ellos nunca se iban así de la nada, sé que algo pasa, porque, además, si hubiera problemas con la empresa, como al principio me dijeron, el padre de Rose tendría que haber acudido. Así que, como dije, hay algo más, mucho más fuerte, algo que no me quieren decir.

No tengo ganas de hacer de comer, ni de encargar comida… a la chingada, me largo a comer a una comida china, pero no tengo ganas de ir solita. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le hablo a Edward o a Ethan? Decisiones, decisiones… ¡Pero qué difícil es esto! Me llevaré a Ethan, Edward puede ir a la siguiente. De mi bolso saco mi IPhone y marco a Ethan. Suena dos veces y me responde un Ethan muy agitado.

—Hola, ¿bebé? —Está muy agitado, esto es raro

—Sí, Ethan soy yo, ¿me puedes explicar por qué suenas como si acabaras de correr un maratón? —Más le vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque soy capaz de ir y arrancarle las bolas.

—No pasa nada, es que me estaba bañando y tuve que salir corriendo cuando escuché que el celular estaba sonando, pero bueno… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —Sí, es raro, el cuarto de Ethan y su baño no están tan lejos como para que suene así de agitado, pero hay que hacer como que le creemos.

—Está bien, quería saber si me acompañas a comer a una china, no quiero comer sola.

—Sí, nena, lo que quieras… ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—En la puerta principal del _"__North Point Mall"*_. Adiós, nos vemos ahí en 20 minutos. —Cuelgo y subo a mi cuarto, me visto con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa mangas cortas azul, con unas zapatillas de bailarina negras, un poco de rímel, gloss y… lista.

Salgo rumbo al mall, cuando llego no hay mucho estacionamiento así que tardo un poco en llegar a los puestos de comida. Cuando entro Ethan ya me espera en una de las mesas del centro, voy hacia allí y me siento.

—Hola, Ethan.

—Amor, ya pedí la comida, creí que llegarías con hambre y además tengo que hablar contigo, pero primero comeremos tranquilos.

Llega la comida y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades, sobre el tiempo, cómo quedaría el mundial, pelear sobre política.

—Pero Obama es el primer presidente _negro_, así que lo tiene que hacer bien, para que sigan poniendo presidentes de su color —digo, ya que Ethan me decía que aunque él fuera negro tiene más oportunidades de ganar en otras elecciones.

—Nena, eso sonó muy racista, demasiado de hecho. Pero sigo en lo contrario, así lo haga mal o lo haga bien puede ganar, porque siendo sinceros hasta hoy lo ha hecho bien y es una buena persona y ni que se diga de su esposa, es un amor. ¿Qué no viste que su esposa ganó un _Kids Choice Awards* _por ser una persona caritativa? Eso le da más posibilidades y punto —dice tan engreídamente que hasta me dan ganas de agarrarlo a cachetadas por engreído.

—Ya pues, ya entendí y lo siento mi intensión no fue decirlo en forma racista.

Así, entre conversaciones y debates, terminamos de comer y él se pone serio.

—Bueno nena, ahora serios… tengo que hablar seriamente contigo y no es que me guste lo que te voy a decir, pero no es como si vaya a morir o algo así, pero no quiero decirlo tan fuerte porque sé que eres tierna y cuando te dejan sola por un tiempo te pones depresiva, pero… —Antes de que siguiera hablando lo callo con un grito, que hasta a mí me asusta.

— ¿ME PIENSAS DEJAR? ¿Cortarás conmigo? —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—No, nena, claro que no. —Eso me tranquiliza mucho—. Sólo que… bueno, me tengo que ir de viaje por no sé cuánto tiempo, me voy por tiempo indefinido con mis padres, cosas de negocios.

—Oh carajo, me hubieras dicho eso y no me hubieras asustado de esa puta manera. Pero está bien, entiendo, aunque te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo también, es que… me voy mañana.

—Eres cruel por decírmelo hoy, pero está bien, te cuidas mucho. Te quiero.

Cuando salimos del mall, yo salgo con unas cuantas bolsas, pero no es mi culpa, tenía que desquitar mi tristeza con algo y ese algo fue un hermoso vestido que vi en American Eagle y que no pude resistir comprar, además de que ayuda en mi depresión post-abandonada.

Llego a mi casa y el Audi A3 de Meredith ya está en la cochera, así que imagino que ya llegó de su campamento y ya habrá visto que nuestros padres no están. Entro corriendo a la casa porque, sinceramente, aunque esa mocosa de 14 años me hace la vida una mierda, también la hace divertida y, de vez en cuando, relajada; y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, la quiero muchísimo y no sólo porque es mi hermana, sino porque es una confidente excelente.

Entro y la veo en el sillón viendo la televisión. Me acerco de puntas hacia la sala de estar y, llegando por detrás, le tapo los ojos. Pero fue una mala idea, porque ella da un grito que me deja aturdida y, al mismo tiempo, toma mi mano, da un salto del sillón y pone mi mano detrás de mi espalda… Duele, sí que duele.

— ¿Qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo? Soy tu puta hermana, Med, suéltame, me lastimas. Una aquí, queriendo llegarte de sorpresa, y ¿así es como me tratas? ¡Eres una mala hermana!

Parece que se da cuenta de quién soy y me suelta.

—Oh lo siento, Bella, me asustaste. Y, pues, sobre lo de puta no estoy segura, tal vez…

Nos echamos a reír y, cuando nos calmamos, nos sentamos en el sillón y me empieza a contar de su campamento y de que ya sabe que mamá y papá no están. Platicamos un rato y nos vamos a dormir porque las dos estamos demasiado cansadas.

.

Entro al salón de física, por fin conocería al mentado nuevo alumno. ¿Cómo me habían dicho que se llama? ¿Fénix? ¿Filip? Bah como sea, al fin y al cabo hoy lo conocería.

Me siento en mi mesa y espero a que suene el timbre y empiecen las clases. Cinco minutos después entra el profesor y dan el timbre, las clases comienzan y el nuevo alumno ni sus luces da. Pasan cinco minutos más y tocan la puerta del salón, el profesor va a ver quién es.

—Disculpe señor, pero ¿me podría decir qué horas son estas de llegar?

Oh, oh… nuevo y regañado.

—Lo siento profesor pero es que esta escuela es muy grande y pues me equivoqué de edificio, lo siento no volverá a pasar.

¿Esa voz yo ya la había escuchado antes? Me resulta familiar. Muevo mi cabeza a la entrada para ver al nuevo alumno pero el cuerpo del profesor me tapa.

—Sólo por esta vez, señor Diroli, se la dejaré pasar, pase al frente y preséntese.

¿Diroli? ¿Qué tipo de apellido es ese? El señorito Diroli pasa al frente y mi quijada se cae al piso, ¡n-o p-u-e-d-e s-e-r!

—Hola, mi nombre es Félix Diroli, vengo de Dakota de Norte y espero caerles bien.

¿En serio? Mi puta vida no puede ser peor.

—Señor Diroli, siéntese junto a la señorita Isabella, en medio a la izquierda, la castaña. —Félix me voltea a ver y sonríe cínicamente… estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Él camina hacia mí y, al estar frente a frente, me saluda:

—Hola Isabella, ¿me recuerdas?

— ¿Tú aquí? ¿Cómo le hiciste para entrar? ¿A quién sobornaste?

Él sólo se echa a reír y se voltea hacia el profesor.

* * *

*_North Point Mall: Es un centro comercial que se encuentra en Atlanta, Ga. No se si haya en NY._

_* __Kids Choice Awards: Son los premios de nickelodeon._

Bueno chicas, espero y les haya gustado, dejenme sus opiniones... Se que este es un capitulo aburrido, pero en el siguiente ya vienen cosas... interesantes.

OJO: Fijense muy bien en TODOS los personajes._. Digo, si quieren

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que dejaron rr en el prefacio, a las alertas y favoritos:3 y a Flor, porque sinceramente no sé que hubiera dicho esto.


	3. El nuevo miembro

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

Me están jodiendo, lo juro. ¡Maldito karma! ¿Qué mierdas te hice yo? No, en serio que no podía ser, Emmett va a morir cuando se entere, porque yo sé que no se ha enterado, sino ya estaría conmigo, quitando a este cabrón de mi puto camino.

—Vamos, chiquita, no me puedes ignorar toda la clase. —Estúpido, todavía remarca la palabra _chiquita_, no sé si golpearlo a él o darme contra la pared yo.

—No te ignoro, sólo hago como que no existes, porque tu presencia me molesta.

— ¿No será que te incomoda? No sé, puedes tener un enamoramiento hacia mi perfecta persona.

—Ya quisieras, pero yo tengo novio y es hermoso, no lo cambiaría por una cosa como tú, depravado.

—Oh… pequeña, yo te puedo demostrar qué tan depravado puedo llegar a ser, si quieres nos vemos en el cuarto del conserje. —Él mueve las cejas sugestivamente y yo… yo sólo quiero golpearlo como a una puta piñata.

—Eres asqueroso.

—Tú eres una niña, bebé.

—Depravado.

—Mocosa.

—Infantil.

—Inmadura. —Oh, eso sí que me colma la paciencia, levanto la mano hasta que llamo la atención del profesor Banner.

— ¿Sí, señorita Vulturi?

—Profesor, quiero cambiar de compañero de mesa, el señor Diroli me insultó diciéndome inmadura —digo lo más ofendida que puedo.

—Lo siento, señorita Vulturi, pero si le doy ese gusto a usted, tendría que dárselo a todos y sería un completo desorden, así que se reservan sus problemas y se aguantan.

Félix se empieza a reír de mí en voz baja, y yo me le quedo viendo al profesor con cara de es-estúpido-o-qué-le-pasa, ¡cámbieme de puto lugar! Pero al parecer ni se inmuta, sólo se voltea y sigue dando su clase.

Trato de ignorar a Félix lo más que puedo, pero no es fácil cuando el estúpido te está tocando y tocando el brazo como un maldito mosquito que molesta cuando estás tratando de dormir. Creo que me dejará un hematoma si sigue picando.

— ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Diroli?! Me harás un hematoma y, si recuerdas al grandote que iba conmigo cuando decidiste hacer tu jugada, que por cierto era estúpida, te hará mierda, porque no le caes bien y creo que ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí, porque si no estarías tres metros bajo tierra. —Bueno… me exalto, pero él tiene la culpa.

—Lo siento, cara bonita, yo sólo quería que me prestaras borrador, pero ahora veo que eres una perra. ¿Tu novio no te da duro en las noches?

_Estado de alerta, estado de alerta, Bella escúchame, soy yo tu conciencia, no te dejes engañar por este, lo hace por molestar, no lo hagas, repito, NO LO HAGAS_. Pero la conciencia llega demasiado tarde, porque mi mano ya se ha estrellado en la mejilla de aquel ser no humano.

—Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me vuelvas a decir de esa manera, ¿me escuchaste? —Veo todo rojo y, también veo, como todos se me quedan viendo y a Félix sobar su mejilla con gesto de dolor e incredulidad.

—Señorita Vulturi, me podría explicar qué es lo que pasó, y más vale que sea una excusa buena. —Banner está enojado, nada bueno, debería decir.

—Pasa, maestro Banner, que Diroli me sacó de quicio, yo le dije que me cambiara de mesa, pero usted… —No puedo terminar mi oración ya que una estúpida voz me interrumpe.

— ¡Es un animal! ¿No vio cómo me golpeó? Creo que sus dedos se marcaron en mi mejilla, debería de castigarla, profesor Banner. —Ese maldito bastardo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no le dices al profesor lo que me dijiste? Y animal tu abuela.

— ¡Deja a mi abuela en paz, inhumana!

— ¡Descarado!

— ¡Basta los dos!, parecen niños de kínder y, si no se pueden comportar como los adultos que son, les pido que se retiren de mi salón.

—Pero profesor, él lo empezó todo —digo yo con la intención de que, realmente, no me saque del salón.

—A no, Vulturi, empiezas tú y me vienes a echar la culpa, ¿no? Sé mujercita y di que tú empezaste.

—Mira Diroli, esa boc… —El profesor ya está bastante encabronado cuando nos grita.

— ¡Los dos fuera de mi salón! El aula de castigo los espera, a ver si ahí sí se pueden comportar.

—Pe-pero… —No me deja terminar de nuevo.

— ¡Afuera dije!

_Te lo dije, debiste haberte aguantado, pero no, ignoremos a la conciencia._

Los dos salimos con la cabeza gacha, pero yo tengo un encabronamiento gigante como para quedarme callada.

—Mira, estúpido, esta es la primera vez en toda mi puta vida que me sacan de una clase y fue por tu maldita culpa, así que espero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

—Mira, chiquita, no sé si serás puta o no, pero lo único que sé es que por tu culpa ya tengo mala reputación en mi primer día de clases y no pienso hablarte, sólo te molestaré —termina de decir eso y se va hacia no sé dónde, pero no es el aula de castigo.

.

.

El almuerzo llega y me voy a sentar a la mesa de siempre, ahí ya me esperan _la_ _bolita_ Emmett, Rose, Edward y Alice, ya que mi Ethan se había ido hoy al mediodía, fue doloroso saber que no lo veré en sabe cuántos días, ouch.

—Pequeños seres mitológicos naturales, ¿cómo les ha ido en este espectacular día?

—Wow… ¿Qué le hicieron a Bella? —Estúpido Jasper, sólo que espere a lo que les tengo que contar, a ver si tiene esa sonrisa. Todos los demás me sonríen, excepto Emmett, creo que sigue enojado por lo que dije de sexo.

—Les tengo una noticia. Rose, Emm… yo sé que se encabronarán, y más por lo que hizo y pasó. —Ahora sí que tengo la atención de Emmett—. ¿Han escuchado del alumno nuevo?

—Sí, de hecho está conmigo en la clase de química, es muy bueno y me cayó muy bien —dice Edward y me le quedo viendo con cara de estás-estúpido-o-te-haces.

—Sí, yo, bueno, pues… no sé qué traerás con él, pero a mí me cayó muy bien, de hecho yo… —Alice titubea si decirme o no y, por su cara, sé que no va a ser nada exactamente bueno.

—Suéltalo, Alice.

—Bueno es que yo… yoloinvitéasentarseconnosotros. Lo siento, Bella, pero es que a mí me cayó muy bien, yo no sabía que te caía mal, ni si quiera sé por qué, si es tan divertido.

Creo que mis ojos están a punto de salirse. Estoy a punto de decirle a Alice el porqué me cae tan mal, pero siento una presencia detrás de mí, muy, pero muy, cerca; y luego escucho el típico jadeo de sorpresa de Rosalie y el gruñido de Emmett, y sé quién jodidos es.

—Hola preciosa, nos volvemos a ver. —Estúpido, cerdo, mal nacido, hijo de su mamá. Todavía me susurra en el jodido oído.

—Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar en tu jodida vida —le digo, mientras me volteo para darle la cara, dejando a mis amigos, excepto a los antes mencionados, con la cara de sorpresa.

—Oh, vamos pequeña, no me podrás ignorar siempre. —Escucho como una silla es arrastrada y, al siguiente segundo, tengo a un Emmett furioso a mi lado y seguidito más sillas arrastrándose y un Edward deteniendo a Emmett.

—Emmett, tranquilo, yo lo arreglo. —Sí claro, lo arreglaría con la cara de ese inhumano en el piso.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquilicémonos, somos adultos y lo resolveremos. —Alice… si tan sólo supieras lo que me dijo. Pero cuando veo en qué lado está casi se me cae la mandíbula, ¡está del lado del maldito! ¡Junto con Jasper!

— ¿Yo tratarlo a él como adulto? No gracias, en física me dijo inmadura y prácticamente me hizo una propuesta indecorosa.

—Por lo menos yo no te dije infantil, bebé. —El maldito se quiere echar a reír.

—Chicos, en serio, ya tranquilícense. Bella eres muy impulsiva y no puedes decirle las groserías que le estás diciendo sólo porque te dijo inmadura. —¡Maldito Edward!

— ¿Ya les dije que ayer, cuando salimos a comprar, me llamó _chiquita_? ¿No? Pues entérense.

—Oh, sí que lo dijo —dice Emmett entre dientes y veo a Félix temblar un poquito. Creo que se orinó.

—Oh chicos, ¿sólo por eso? Bah, deberían de reconciliarse, porque este amigo, al que invité a sentarse con nosotros, es un jodido divertido. —Alice, ¿Really? Tengo ganas de matarla.

—Muchas gracias, Alice, pequeño duende, te lo agradezco, y no sólo por la inmadura que está enfrente de mí queriendo arrancar mis cabellos y mis ojos, dejaré de sentarme con ustedes. Además creo que el grandote, ¿Emmett, cierto? Bueno presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien. —Emmett se relaja y Edward lo suelta. Maldito lame botas—. Y tú Rubia, eres sexy. —Sip, a la rubia de mi amiga la conquistan diciéndole lo sexy que es, maldita perra—. Y, para los que no me conozcan, yo soy Félix Diroli.

—Diroli, te aceptamos en nuestro grupo, pero que te quede algo claro, no esperes que tú y yo nos llevemos bien, porque nadie me llama inmadura —termino de decir esto y todos se echan a reír, yo sólo me les quedo viendo tratando de encontrar lo gracioso.

—Oigan, vamos a sentarnos y desayunar.

Todos conversan animadamente y comen. Ya después de haber terminado nuestros desayunos charlamos un poco.

—Y, Bells, ¿te puedo llamar así? Bueno, aunque digas que no, te diré así. —Ruedo mis ojos y lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Qué quieres, Fex? —Si él me pone un apodo, aunque ya me dijeran así, lo justo es que yo le ponga uno. Aun así, yo soy un asco con los apodos.

— ¿En dónde está ese sexy novio del que me presumías en clase de física? Ya sabes, el que es hermoso.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, pero no está ahora aquí.

— ¿Eso significa que pensarás en mi propuesta? —pregunta moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Estúpido.

— ¿En serio quieres verte a tres metros bajo tierra? ¿Sabes lo mucho que le gustaría a Emmett dejarte el rostro desfigurado sólo por haberme hecho esa propuesta? ¿No? Bueno, entonces será mejor que te calles, sino yo misma te tiraré por un puto acantilado.

—Uy, uy… que miedo, la gatita ya salió de su escondite. —Se echa a reír como una puta ballena. Yo cierro mis manos en puños, sé que lo golpearé si las abro.

— ¡Hey! Ustedes dos ¿qué tanto se traen? —Oh, Emmett, te amo, si no hubieras interrumpido este momento, mis manos estarían en la asquerosa cara de Félix.

_Uy, que malota me saliste, Vulturi. ¿No quieres una papa para que la apachurres con tu súper tenedor? Ya sabes, como te has convertido en malota debes practicar tus tenedorasos._ Mejor cállate si no dirás nada que sirva, y eres extraña._ ¿Extraña yo? Ja, mira quién lo dice, la que habla con su mente._

—Nada, Emmett, sólo le decía a Félix lo detestable que es. —Igual que tú, estúpida conciencia. _Hmm, hmm, pues imagínate ahora tú, ya que somos la misma persona, idiota._

—Y yo le decía lo inmadura que se ve diciéndome todas esas cosas.

— ¿Quieres ver que esta inmadura diga las cosas que estábamos hablando? —Ja, su cara se pone blanca y me mira como muriéndose.

—Por eso decía que eres una persona muy inteligente y no inmadura, pff, para nada.

.

.

Llego de la escuela después de un día realmente largo y no lo digo sólo porque ya se nos vienen los bimestrales en una semana, sino porque también descubrí que tengo que compartir todas, sí todas, mis clases con Diroli. Que me haya dicho inmadura y chiquita no se lo perdono y menos que me haya hecho esa propuesta del cuarto del conserje… Aunque debo admitirlo, me imaginé a los dos, ahí solitos y no son buenas imágenes.

No saben cómo de divertido es ese hombre y, aunque me saque canas verdes, ahora sé que no es malo y ya no me preocuparé por ignorarlo, sino cuidarme de sus bromas y sus insinuaciones, es estúpido, pero divertido y a todo el grupo le cayó bien. A Emmett se lo ganó hablando de fútbol, a Edward de música, con Alice se la pasó hablando de ropas, que si las faldas con botas o con _vans, _que si los vestidos cortos o largos, y con mi amiga rubia de lo estúpidas que se ven las perras, digo porristas, con sus estúpidos cinturones que se hacen llamar faldas y su intentos de ser sexys. A mí, bueno, yo soy harina de otro costal, a mí me ganó con sus bromas, porque repito, realmente es muy divertido, demasiado, diría yo.

Entro a casa y mi hermana no está, así que me pongo a hacer la comida, porque aunque tengamos el dinero suficiente para poder tener personal que nos ayude a limpiar y a hacer la comida, no lo hacemos porque simplemente no nos gusta, solo nos vienen a ayudar los fines de semana y los miércoles, los demás días lo hacemos entre todas las mujeres de la casa mientras papá trabaja.

Mientras la pasta se cocina, subo a mi cuarto por el canasto de ropa sucia y aprovecho a ir por la maleta de mi hermana a su cuarto y deshacérsela, ya que, conociéndola, lo más lógico sería que le hubiera dado flojera y la hubiera dejado así, adolescentes.

_Uy, sí, lo dice la grandota. Te recuerdo mujer que no eres tan adulta como te quieres creer._ Realmente no sé si estás de mi lado o en mi contra, porque eres una mierda conmigo. ¿_Te tengo que recordar que cada cosa se parece a su dueño? Y si estuviera en tu contra no te daría mis tan sabios consejos. _Ya, realmente tengo que ir a un psicólogo, esto de hablar con mi conciencia no está nada bien.

Como predije, esta mujercita no había deshecho su maleta, así que me dispongo a hacerlo por ella. La subo a la cama y la abro, lo primero que veo es un gran desorden de ropa sin doblar, pff, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Paso mucho rato sacando ropa sucia y doblando la limpia, hasta que una blusa de mangas largas llama mi atención, está con gotas de sangre en la parte de los antebrazos y unas cuantas filitas más de sangre. Tendría que hablar con esa niña.

Meto la ropa a lavar y me voy a terminar de preparar la cena. En cuanto está, la puerta de la casa suena y entra mi hermana, hora de hablar.

—Hola, peque, vete a lavar las manos para comer.

—Ya vuelvo —dice y se va al baño. Cuando llega ya está la mesa preparada y la pasta en la mesa, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer.

—Oye Med, tengo una pregunta. —Me mira esperando a que siga hablando—. Estaba acomodando la ropa de tu maleta y, cuando estaba separando la sucia de la limpia, me encontré con una camiseta manchada de sangre en las mangas, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, primero, deberías dejar de revisar mis cosas, hay algo que se llama privacidad. Y segundo, no te preocupes, me corté con un cuchillo cuando trataba de cortar mi comida y me limpié con la camisa. —Bueno, eso lo explica.

—Está bien, ya me estabas preocupando, creí que eras algún tipo de suicida —digo y me echo a reír junto a Meredith. Terminamos y nos vamos a hacer cada quien sus deberes.

Cuando termino mi tarea, me recuesto un poco sobre mi cama y estoy tratando de averiguar el porqué mis padres se habían ido así, tan de repente. Puede que se hayan producido problemas en alguna de las centrales, pero no creo porque, aunque mis padres sean los accionistas mayoritarios y si algún problema, lo más probable es que el papá de Rosalie y Jasper tuviera también que ir a resolver eso. Todo es extraño.

Volteo a ver a mi ventana y me parece ver una cara, una cara familiar, cierro mis ojos y los tallo, tal vez sea por el sueño. Los vuelvo a abrir y, efectivamente, no hay nadie allí, sólo un arbusto con forma parecida a la humana. Da un poquito de miedo, pero ya debería de haberme acostumbrado después de 19 años viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

No tengo nada que hacer y, realmente, estoy aburrida, así que tomo un cuaderno sin nada escrito y lo pongo en mi escritorio, también tomo mi caja de decoraciones que guardo debajo de mi cama y me dispongo a arreglarlo ya que sería mi no diario. ¿Por qué el nombre de no diario? Pues fácil, se supone que en un diario se escribe todos los días, pero yo no escribiré todos los días, sólo en los días de oscuridad, felicidad, tristeza.

Esculcando mis cosas para encontrar la maldita tela que está decidida a no ser encontrada, me encuentro con una cajita que, sinceramente, no recordaba tener. _¿Será porque desde que tenías 10 años no abrías esta puta caja? _Hey, perra, no exageres, no la esculcaba a fondo, pero sí la abría. ¡Ya tienes nombre! Ya no te diré conciencia, serás Jem, mi conciencia Jem. ¿Qué tal, te gusta? _Dejémoslo así, perra, pero vuelve a tu estúpida caja, me cae que te encontraras una rata. _Sí, mejor vuelvo con mi caja.

Tomo la caja de cristal cortado que está hasta el fondo y la abro, dentro de ella hay un hermoso dije de un elefante de plata y, según mis conocimientos en piedras preciosas, está lleno de gemas de diferentes colores, pero el ojo lo tiene de un hermoso ónix negro, también tiene una capa en su lomo y creo que es una combinación de esmeraldas, rubíes, granates y aguamarinas.

La combinación es simplemente preciosa, parece como si cada una de las piedras estuviera hecha a la medida de la otra. El cuero trenzado rosa queda a la perfección, al parecer es una pulsera. ¿Desde cuándo la tengo? Le tendré que preguntar a mis padres… cuando vuelvan.

Trato de ponérmela y, sorprendentemente, sí me queda, de hecho me queda a la perfección. Me pongo a pensar en cuánto pudo haber costado esa pulsera, porque para tener puras piedras y cuero trenzado debió de ser cara… muy cara.

Después de meter la pulsera en su estuche, en el estuche que me la encontré, y ponerla en mi escritorio, sigo con mi arte libretista. Decoro un poco por aquí y un poco por allá y listo, mi no diario está completo.

.

.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que mis padres se fueron y me dejaron abandonada, sola como el perro, bueno sin exagerar, me dejaron con Meredith, pero ella no cuenta porque no la veo casi nunca, de hecho se encierra en su cuarto y pone _Everytime _a cada rato, no sé qué tiene esa niña con Britney Spears.

Hoy es sábado, por lo cual la gente que nos ayuda en casa está haciendo el desayuno, aparte mis queridos y sensuales amigos se apuntaron para venir a mi casa, incluido el estúpido de Félix. Pero bueno, ese maldito ya me cae mejor, aunque me sigue haciendo sus bromas estúpidas.

Suena el timbre muchas veces y sé que Emmett ha llegado.

— ¡Pequeña sapo, llego el rey de la casa! —Estaría mejor si no hubiera gritado eso como una niña púber con cambios de voz hormonales.

Entra a la sala y me da uno de sus abrazos de oso, puto Emmett, me deja sin aire cada vez que hace eso.

—Suéltame Emm, me dejas sin aire.

—Oh, la pobre chiquita. —El muy idiota se echa a reír cuando dice chiquita, como si fuera muy gracioso que yo mida 1.70 y el 1.95, puta estatura.

—Sí, sí, sí, síguete riendo, pero algún día me las pagarás Emmett, algún día no muy lejano. —Un plan maquiavélico ya se empieza a formar en mi cabeza y, al parecer, Jem está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Sí, Vulturi, como quieras. Ahora, mientras llega la bola de impuntuales, ¿podríamos ir a tu cuarto? Ya sabes, esa almohada de plumas debe ser tan incómoda, deberías dármela… Ya sabes, soy tu BFF y, por lo tanto, tengo más derechos que los demás.

—Emmett ni por millones de euros te doy mi almohada, es tan cómoda.

—Ya, ya, ya, llévame a tu cuarto, mujer, que quiero probar esa almohada incómoda.

Subimos las escaleras y mi torpeza hace acto de presencia… Como yo voy delante de Emmett, él me alcanza a tomar de la cintura antes de que mi cabeza dé contra el borde del escalón maldito.

—En serio, Bella, necesitas un traje blindado, así cuando te golpees, no te dolerá tanto y deberías tener más cuidado al caminar.

—Ya, lo siento, gracias Emm, tendré más cuidado.

Entramos en mi habitación y, al prender mi foco, casi me da un infarto.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cómo jodidos entraste? —grito, porque sí, estoy jodidamente asustada. ¿Cómo entró sin habernos dado cuenta?

—Preciosura, esa no es la forma de tratar a un invitado, pero te lo diré… Mientras Emmett te distraía yo me escondí debajo de las escaleras, cuando empezaste tu interesante discusión sobre esta jodida almohada —dice y atrae mi almohada a su brazo— yo subí las escaleras y mírame, cosita hermosa, aquí estoy.

Emmett y Félix se echan a reír como unas putas hienas, como si realmente hubiera sido gracioso el que casi muera de un puto infarto.

Dejo que se rían un rato más, cuando los estoy por callar mi celular suena y veo que es mi mamá.

—Hola, mamá

—_Bella ha ocurrido algo, necesito que te calmes, bebé._ —Mierda, su voz se quiebra y me espero lo peor—. _Pequeña, mira, tu papá tuvo un infarto, siento decirlo de esta manera pero…_ —No la dejo continuar porque mis sollozos y lágrimas se hacen presentes. Emmett y Félix callan y voltean a verme preocupados.

—No mamá, no, dime que no, no es lo que pienso, no, no es verdad —ya no hablo, ya grito.

—_Nena cálmate, no, papá no… falleció, sólo tuvo un infarto que pudieron atender a tiempo._

—Mamá, ¿dónde están? Tengo que ir a ver a papá —digo desesperada y ya un poco calmada.

—_No es necesario, nena, hoy mismo darán de alta a papá, sólo llamaba para avisarte que con esto que pasó tardaremos más en llegar, porque papá no puede recibir más noticias que lo alteren, así que arreglaremos las cosas con más calma aún._

—Está bien, mamá, pero mantenme al tanto de todo, y no me vuelvas a dejar en ese suspenso, que yo pienso lo peor y lo sabes.

—_Está bien, nena, descansa, yo me voy a ir a cuidar a tu padre, adiós._

En cuanto cuelgo siento los brazos de Emmett a mi alrededor y a Félix acariciando mi cabello, mientras mis sollozos no paran, realmente estoy preocupada… mi papi.

—Ya, Bella, tranquila, dinos lo que pasó.

—M-mi papá tu-tuvo un infarto —digo y respiro profundamente para tratar de hablar mejor—, mi mamá dijo que ya está bien, pero, Emm, es mi papi.

—Ya nena, me gusta joderte, pero si hay algo que no soporto son las lágrimas. Por favor, deja de llorar o me pondré a llorar contigo. —Eso sí que me da ternura, ¿quién diría que el gran Félix sería débil a las lágrimas?

—Aw… Félix, eres una ternurita —digo y me echo a reír cuando termino mi fresca oración.

—Saben, ahorita que dicen eso, me he dado cuenta que yo tampoco soporto las lágrimas de una mujer, por más puta que sea —afirma Emmett con una sonrisa, pero aún así sin soltarme y con su mirada de preocupación sobre mí.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y van llegando todos. Hoy se haría la pijamada del año.

* * *

Bueno, les dejo otro capitulo:3 Muchas gracias a los reviews y a los anónimos:3 Los aprecio mucho.

Esto va a avanzar mas en el siguiente capitulo:3 Los personajes que saldran serán de vital importancia, algunos no todos y en este hay datos importantes:) Otra cosa es que según yo lo que ustedes piensan no pasara en este fic (; Les agradeceria que me dejaran un Review diciendo que les parecio, insultos, amenazas, lo que sea:)

Muchisimas gracias Flor, no se que diría esto sin ti.

-Guest "Tu sabes quien": Si ves esto quiero que sepas que realmente no se quien eres xD La persona que crei que eras, resulto no ser. Pero yo te espero en Mexico:3


	4. Ekopark

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

Edward está tirado en medio de mi cuarto, en mi felpuda almohada, Alice está acostada sobre el estómago de Edward y Jasper a su lado acariciando su cabello, Rosalie está en mi cama con Emmett al lado, Félix se encuentra en mi escritorio sobre mi silla acolchonada y yo estoy en mi sillón de cuero, todos estamos escuchando música relajante, Claro de Luna, para ser exactos.

Siempre hacemos lo mismo, primero escuchamos música relajante y después hacemos de todo, desde retos hasta, bueno, muchas cosas.

— ¿No creen que esto es un poco gay? —dice Félix con cara inocente, como queriendo no hacer enojar a alguien, creo que aún le tiene miedo a Emmett, ¡qué risa!

—Es una tradición —responde Emmett como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—, siempre lo hacemos para después alocarnos, aparte de que la música relaja tus músculos —dice eso y sube sus brazos enseñando sus poderosos músculos.

—Nene, lamento decirte esto, pero sonaste muy gay —comenta Rosalie aguantando la risa, pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Oh, vamos, ustedes saben que un hombre debe tener sus cinco minutos gays, si no fracasaste como hombre.

—Pero Emmett, tú siempre los tienes y nunca de cinco minutos —comenta Alice riendo y todos le seguimos, hasta el mismo Emmett.

Después de calmarnos, seguimos escuchando música. Se acaban otras dos canciones y nos ponemos a acomodar el suelo de mi cuarto, poniendo sábanas, colchas y cobertores. Una vez terminado todo, Emmett va por cervezas, mientras nosotros nos acomodamos cada quien en su lugar. Hoy planearíamos nuestra próxima salida.

—Ya llegué con las cervezas. La fiesta empieza.

Todos nos quedamos callados en un silencio sepulcral.

—Está bien, ustedes sin sentido del humor, ya empecemos. ¿A dónde iremos?

— ¿Ir a dónde? —pregunta Félix

—En serio, no sé cómo este niño está en nuestro grupo. —Todos me voltean a ver mal cuando digo eso.

— ¿Será porque todos me aman? Bah, Bella, sólo tú me odias.

—Yo no sé, pero se me había ocurrido algo así como Ekopark*, hay cosas de esas que no recuerdo como se llaman. Rosie, ¿cómo era? —dice Emmett con cara de inocente, creo que su lugar requiere esfuerzo físico y me huele a un poco de peligro.

—Xtrechos*, Emmett. —Oh, oh, ni muerta.

— ¡No! Me niego a que sea algo que tenga que ser entre árboles —hablo con cara horrorizada. No es que sea torpe, pero me da miedo quedar atrapada entre árboles o caer mientras esté colgada a unos 20 metros de altura.

—Vamos Bella, no estarás totalmente desprotegida, hay mallas por si te resbalas o algo, no será nada feo. Además, te recuerdo que esto se somete a votación. Pequeños seres humanos mutados, los que estén de acuerdo con ir a Ekopark digan yo. —En mi interior rezaba porque más de la mitad dijera no, pero en vez de eso me miraron pidiendo disculpas, menos Félix, él me miraba con sorna, y dijeron "yo".

—Está bien, pero esta vez no llevaré a Med, ella se quedará con alguno de sus papás, ¿sí?

—Mis padres estarán gustosos de quedarse con Med, Bella, además de que me han estado preguntando por ella, porque hace mucho que no los visita —dice Alice con una sonrisa de miedo.

—Ya, está bien. Emmett, ¿reservaste lugares o algo así?

—No, pequeña, sólo tenemos que llegar, mañana a las ocho de la mañana partimos a Ekopark —contesta Emmett entusiasmado.

—Ya, dejemos nuestro viaje de lado y a seguir la pijamada. ¿Qué hacen después de decidir a dónde van a ir? ¿Juegan a las muñecas? —pregunta Félix como quien no quiere la cosa. Estúpido, se puede ir cuando quiera.

—Realmente no hacemos nada, sólo nos quedamos platicando en mi cuarto sobre la vida, ya sabes, somos adolescente aún, tenemos problemas de lo que hablar y, lamento desilusionarte, pero las Barbies se fueron hace tiempo, tal vez deberías traer a tu Ken y veremos que se puede hacer, tal vez Med aún conserve algunas. —Todos se ríen menos él, él me mira feo.

.

.

Todos se vuelven a dispersar por mi cuarto. Edward queda en mi peinador, Félix en algún lugar de mi alfombra, Alice debajo de mi cama, Emmett y Rosalie enrollándose por algún lugar de mi armario y Jasper a mi lado, platicando en mi cama… Esto es vida.

Tocan la puerta y entra una tímida Meredith, con sus ojos azules temerosos, como si le fuera a decir algo malo.

—Be-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —Está tartamudeando, no sé qué le pasa, pero no puede ser algo bueno. Yo sólo asiento y me paro, Félix mira con sorpresa a Meredith y con algo de confusión.

—Ya voy, Med. —Ella asiente y cierra la puerta.

—Bella, ¿qué es tuya esa niña? —me pregunta Félix con una mueca en la cara. ¿Qué jodidos le pasa?

—Es mi hermana, ¿por qué?

—Oh, nada, sólo por curiosidad… ¿cuántos años tiene? —pregunta temeroso. Raro.

—Eh… 14 años. ¿Por qué? —cuestiono de nuevo.

Volteo a verlo y está pálido como el hielo. ¿Qué mierda?

— ¿Por qué te pones así al saber su edad y que es su hermana? —Edward me gana la pregunta y él está en modo raro, como tratando de sacar lo que pueda.

—No, no es na-nada, sólo me sorprende, no lo sabía y ninguno de ustedes me lo dijo.

.

.

Entro a la cocina y ahí encuentro a Meredith jugando con unos aros. Me siento a su lado y se queda callada, después de un rato me voltea a ver y en sus ojos hay miedo.

—Bella, ¿de dónde conoces a Félix?

—Mmm, es nuevo en la escuela. ¿Pero cómo es que conoces su nombre? Yo estoy segura de que no te lo dije —respondo con tono especulativo.

—Oh, es… es que escuché que lo llamabas así, por eso es que lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿sólo para eso me hablabas?

—No, también quería decirte que mañana no los acompañaré a su viaje, no tengo ganas. ¿Le podrías preguntar a los señores Cullen si me puedo quedar con ellos?

—De hecho ni siquiera te pensaba llevar esta vez y sí, de hecho, te quedas con ellos. —Ella suspira aliviada por una extraña razón y asiente.

Se para de su asiento, recoge sus aros y se va hacia su cuarto.

.

.

—Emmett, osito, ¿podrías dejar de roncar como un jodido elefante? —grita Rosalie en su oído haciéndonos un favor a todos.

— ¿Qué? ¿En dónde está el elefante? ¡Yo lo saco! —Él se despierta de un brinco, buscando al elefante imaginario.

—Emmett, joder, no hay ningún jodido elefante. Bueno, más bien, tú eres el jodido elefante que no deja dormir a nadie —dice Edward un poco enojado, por su sueño no cumplido.

Después de haber despertado a Emmett, ya nadie podía dormir, por lo que empezamos a jugar _Twister. _Una muy jodida idea, si me lo preguntan.

Yo tengo mi brazo derecho en el azul y el izquierdo en el verde, mis dos pies están en el amarillo, una posición jodidamente difícil de resistir, pero tengo elasticidad, así que se me hace fácil, amo el _Twister_. Todos, exceptuando a Rosalie que no quiso jugar y ella le da vueltas al tablero, tienen una posición jodida, rara, exótica, como le quieran llamar.

—Bella, mano derecha rojo.

Me la puso fácil, moví mi brazo.

—Emmett, pie izquierdo verde. —Emmett pasa su pie por mi nariz, lo acomoda por encima de mi estómago y su posición se hace más cómoda.

—Emmett, trata de no poner tu jodido peso del todo en ese pie, me quitas la respiración.

—Ow, nena, ¿quieres que le diga al estúpido de Ethan que te quito más rápido la respiración de lo que él lo hace? —me dice con sorna, pero yo lo ignoro, ya tendría mi venganza en el momento adecuando.

—Félix, mano derecha azul. —Félix pasa su mano casi rozando mi seno.

— ¡Hey! Cuida tus manos, sobre todo lo que tocan. —Él sólo me da una sonrisa estúpida y se ríe.

Seguimos jugando. A Alice la sacan porque sus pequeños brazos no alcanzan los colores que le ponen, eso es divertido. Luego a Edward le da un calambre en el pie y cae sobre Jasper, así que los dos se van descalificados, y Jasper refunfuñando, alegando que lo deberían dejar dentro porque Edward lo tiró. Al final se resigna y sólo le da un golpe a Edward en el pecho. Eso me da risa pero no caigo.

Sólo quedamos Félix, Emmett y yo. La cosa se pone intensa, uno contra dos y dos contra uno, en palabras más fáciles de comprender: Bella contra Emmett y Félix o Emmett y Félix contra Bella, como le quieran poner. A Emmett le toca pie derecho rojo y lo pasa por en medio de los pies de Félix, el cual los tiene abiertos, aquí es cuando Bella ve su oportunidad de hacer una venganza al 2x1, es el turno de Félix y yo espero que no le toque cambiar sus pies. Rosalie le da vuelta al tablero y dice con intensidad, demasiado lento para mi gusto o al menos eso parece.

—Félix, mano derecha rojo. —Wow, esto sí que se va a poner bueno, tiene que pasar su brazo por el pecho de Emmett y queda en una posición rara, algo así como si estuvieran teniendo sexo o restregándose entre ellos, muy divertido.

Ahora sólo tengo que rezar porque me toque brazo izquierdo rojo y todos felices como unos inusuales, mutantes y gigantes mariposones; río mentalmente porque esa palabra da risa, _mariposón_.

Rosalie da vueltas al tablero y mira sorprendida el resultado, pasa un momento los ojos sobre mí y una sonrisa cínica cruza su rostro, es como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, como si ella supiera lo que va a pasar, lo que voy a hacer. Sonríe de nuevo hacia mí.

—Bella, mano izquierda —dice y hace una pausa dramática y continúa—: Rojo. —Vuelve a reír y yo sonrío.

Paso mi brazo por encima de mi cabeza, el único círculo rojo disponible está entre los pies de ellos, cuando estoy por bajar mi mano, _accidentalmente_, rozo _esa _parte de la anatomía de Félix.

Él, sobresaltado, se deja caer, pero como está tan entrelazado con Emmett se lo lleva con él, haciendo que este caiga encima de Félix y pierda el aire. Yo, por mi parte, me tiro al piso sin poderme contener y todos estallamos en carcajadas, exceptuando a esos dos pobres individuos que parecen estar en shock por lo que acabo de hacer. Emmett me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Joder, Emmett, quítate, me estás sacando el puto aire —dice Félix un poco morado.

Emmett se levanta de encima de Fex y me mira feo.

—Joder, Bella, ¿por qué carajos hiciste eso? Me hiciste perder. —Trata de hacer un puchero, pero más bien sale como una mueca.

—Bella, no seas tan puta, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sabes lo que pudiste haber provocado? —Félix sigue en lo mismo, no lo puede superar.

—No fue para tanto, sólo un pequeño accidente, que exagerados son.

—Vamos Félix, supéralo, no es como si Bella te fuera a violar o algo así. —Cuando Rose dice eso me voltea a ver con ojos pícaros y vuelve a decir—. Bueno, olvida lo que dije, hay más posibilidades de que te viole a que haya sido sólo venganza. —Abro los ojos como platos, mi risa muere, Emmett me voltea a ver asesinamente, pues nunca le ha gustado perder y menos por una venganza, Félix gruñe mi nombre y yo corro a mi armario a esconderme.

—Bella, ¿me dirás por qué jodidos me hiciste perder? —dice Emmett frente a mi armario, mientras yo tiemblo.

—Bueno, Emmy, yo te dije que daría venganza. —Mi voz quizá haya temblado un poquito, pero poquito.

_Sí, claro, se escuchó como si hubieras pasado por un empedrado. _Cállate bastardo, deberías saber que si salgo de este armario moriremos de risa, tú sabes que esa es mi debilidad y Emmett lo sabe, estúpido Jem.

—Sal, Bella, no te pasará nada —afirma Félix.

—Lo siento, Bella, se me salió —dice la traidora, digo Rose, pero, oh, se echó en cara que ya sabía lo que pasaría, estúpida Rose

—Así que nena, tú ya lo sabías, ¿no? —pregunta Emmett

—No, Emm, yo no sabía nada, no, no lo sabía... —Todo queda en silencio, aunque no dura tanto—. Suéltame Emmett, no, ya, para. —Escucho que dice Rose. Creo que, como están con Rose, no se darán cuenta de mi salida súper silenciosa, pero con lo que no cuento es que Félix está esperándome fuera del armario con Alice a su lado.

—No se atrevan a ponerme un solo dedo encima, se arrepentirán. —Los dos se van acercando lentamente—. Alto, no. —Félix en un movimiento rápido me toma por la cintura y me tira en la cama, Alice se le une rápido y me empiezan a hacer cosquillas.

Creo que si siguen así no lograré nada, mi risa y la de Rose se escuchan por, lo que creo yo, toda la casa. Nos dejan a las dos y yo respiro entrecortadamente, mis pulmones arden por oxígeno que parece no llegar lo suficientemente rápido hasta ellos.

—Espero que con eso hayan aprendido su lección, con Emmett y Félix no se toman venganza —dice Emmett y Félix asiente, viéndome sólo a mí, me da miedito.

Pasa un rato en el que nos tranquilizamos y Félix habla, desgraciándome la vida.

—Oigan chicos, en una semana llegará un nuevo compañero, se llama Jacob Black, es jodidamente divertido, espero que puedan aceptarlo como me aceptaron a mí, además viene con su hermana, Ariana.

—Sólo mientras no sean unas mariquitas lloronas, presumidas y se crean lo mejor, bienvenidos sean —dice Emmett y siento que este es mi momento de joder la vida de Félix, de nuevo.

—Si ese es el caso, no entiendo por qué Félix sigue en nuestro grupo. —Todos al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizados, ruedan los ojos mientras dicen: "_Bella, ya entendimos_".

.

.

Después de desayunar tomamos camino rumbo a mi muerte, ya llevamos aproximadamente una hora de camino.

Por todo, cuando digo todo es todo, el puto camino, Emmett y Félix no dejan de cantar _A quién tú decidiste amar_. Juro, por todo lo sagrado, que no vuelvo a dejar que escuchen el Ipod de Med, se los pasaría si no dejaran de repetir lo mismo:

_"A quien tú decidiste amar._

_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_

_como tú aquí en la tierra._

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar._

_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_

_lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

_de corazón… ámense"_

—Emmett, animal, ¿estás insinuando que vas a terminar conmigo? Porque, si es así, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, porque no te voy a dejar ir —dice Rose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no creí que la estúpida canción fuera a hacer a Rose llorar.

—Mi nena, claro que no, ni si quiera se me había pasado por la mente, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, me patearía el culo mil veces antes de dejarte —afirma Emmett, la abraza y ella se medio tranquiliza.

Seguimos nuestro camino y esos dos siguen cantando. Edward se me acerca y empieza a hablar conmigo.

—Oye, Bells, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia Félix? —pregunta con la diversión inundando sus ojos.

—Pues, te cuento algo, pero no se lo digas, tiene su ego demasiado alto como para agrandárselo. —Hace como si sellara su boca—. Bueno, no me cae mal, es sólo que me gusta molestarlo, hacerlo enojar y provocarlo, es diversión para mis ojos y oídos, pero me da una sensación rara.

— ¿Sabes que eso es cruel, no? —Yo asiento y nos reímos sólo un poco.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al Ekopark. Me estoy haciendo pipi de miedo, lo juro.

Salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos hacia recepción, donde está una rubia despampanante que, en cuanto ve a Edward, casi se le salen los ojos. Creo que si Edward no la hubiese visto ya se hubiera pintado más la boca y se hubiese acomodado sus siliconados pechos falsos, pobre blusa, creo que reventará en cualquier segundo

—Buenos días, ¿en qué les podemos servir? —dice de modo sugestivo mirando directamente a Edward, yo sólo quiero reír y Edward se ve incómodo.

—Bueno, queremos saber qué paquetes tienen hoy, qué paquetes de actividades, no de penes, ya que no dejas de voltear a ver hacia abajo de mi amigo Eddie —contesta Emmett con una sonrisa burlona. La rubia siliconada se ruboriza.

—Tenemos gotcha, escalada y rappel por 320; xtrechos y canopy por 630; canopy y gotcha por 510; escalada, rappel y canopy por 400; y canopy, xtrechos, gotcha, escadala y rappel por 900. Al igual que tenemos el paquete de sólo xtrechos por 350 por persona.*

— ¿Cuántas tirolesas y puentes tienen sólo los xtrechos? —pregunta Emmett, sonriendo.

—Los xtrechos cuentan con doce tirolesas largas, la más pequeña es de cinco metros y la más larga que es la final es de cien metros, también cuenta con seis puentes de veinte metros cada uno, son diferentes.

— ¿A cuántos metros de altura vamos a estar? —pregunto temerosa. Sí, me da miedo.

—Van a estar a 30 metros y en la final se pueden ir por puente o por tirolesa, esa es de bajadita, así que en ese momento se encontrarían bajando de los 30 metros.

— ¿Qué tipo de redes son las que nos sostendrán por las tirolesas? —Realmente no quiero escuchar esa respuesta.

La dependienta siliconada me mira con burla y con el mismo tono me responde:

— ¿Redes en las tirolesas? ¿Qué tipo de diversión habría en eso? Vas a lo libre, claro que tienes protección: tu casco, tus guantes, tu polea, tu mosquetón, tu cinta y tu arnés. —La miro con horror y ella sonríe a los demás.

—Emmett, me dijiste que habría redes cubriendo mi caída, joder, yo no quiero esto, da miedo. —Cuando termino de hablar, detrás de mí se escucha una voz ronca y sexy. Todas, Alice, Rosalie y yo, nos quedamos mirando las unas a las otras por lo sexy de esa voz.

—Jessica, ¿hay alguien en la parte de xtrechos? Porque Andrew, Garrett y yo, ya estamos listos.

La rubia siliconada, que ahora sé que se llama Jessica, nos mira como diciéndonos que decidiéramos. Alice y Rosalie me voltean a ver suplicantes para que acepte subirme a esos árboles, mientras que los hombres miran al pobre de no-sé-cómo-se-llama amenazadoramente. Pensándolo bien, nada podría salir tan mal, a menos que me cayera de alguna tirolesa y sólo cayera de 30 metros al piso, pero de ahí no pasa, ¿que podría pasar? Nada, sólo muero, ¿no?

—Está bien, aceptamos, Jessica —digo con un poco de fastidio.

_No te hagas, que lo haces con gusto por ese papacito de ojos azules que tienes frente a ti. _Tú sólo cállate, Jem, este no es momento indicado para ti, déjame disfrutar de la vista porque ese pelo negro, esos ojos azules, ese chico alto, musculoso y sexy merece ser reclamado por alguien y aquí soy yo la que viene sin pareja. _Te recuerdo que no eres la única Bella, Edward y Félix tampoco tienen. _Edward lo más seguro es que tenga a una puta babeando por él en su cama o más bien en su cuarto, así que él no cuenta. Y Félix… no sé de eso, pero a menos que sea gay, que es lo más seguro, aún tengo oportunidades, porque este hombre no es gay, por donde sea que le veas, así que cállate y tú también disfruta de la vista. _Estúpida, soy hombre y para nada gay, si quieres te doy una idea de cómo son esas hermosas revistas y esos recuerdos que tengo de cierta persona metiéndote mano. _Ya entendí, cállate y entonces déjame a mí disfrutar.

—Bueno, pues sí, Johnny, aquí, estas personas quieren subirse, ahorita te las mando. —Jessica le está haciendo ojitos y él ni se da cuenta. Hombres.

Después de pagar por todos y asegurarme de que estoy bien protegida en ese lugar, vamos a prepararnos. Van pasando de uno en uno, con los hombres se queda Garrett, que tiene el pelo sexymente rubio-rojizo, ojos cafés oscuro y es alto y sexy, también Andrew, que tiene una perfecta mandíbula cuadrada, pelo corto y café y ojos grises, es alto y sexy también. Puros sexys, quitando a Félix.

Cuando Rosalie se acerca a Johnny, este parece entusiasmado. Él tarda más de lo normal en acomodarle el arnés por entre las piernas y ella parece encantada. _Zorra_.

Mientras Emmett grita:

—Hey, moreno, está bien que mi Rose diga que los morenos son fogosos, aunque ya le demostré que no sólo los morenos, ¿me entiendes? —Mueve las cejas sugestivamente y sigue diciendo—: Pero tú tocas un lugar no indicado y te corto las manos con mis dientes.

Rose ríe y sigue hablando con Johnny. Cuando tiene que apretar sus cintas del arnés por la cintura, él le pregunta si así o más duro, más justo y ella, como la zorra que anteriormente dije que es, le dice.

—Más duro, por favor. Lo siento, pero no tanto. —Emmett gruñe y Johnny lo aprieta más, riéndose, claro está. Le pone la cinta al lado de su cadera derecha y el mosquetón lo pone por encima de su ombligo, tocando la piel de su estómago, Johnny voltea hacia atrás de él y elige la medida de casco que tiene que usar Rose y se lo pone, lo aprieta de la barbilla y ya está ella, ahora sólo pasa a buscar la medida de sus guantes de cuero.

Enseguida pasa Alice, pero Alice es... Alice, así que cuando está tratando de ponerle el arnés, ella está hablando y hablando por lo que se mueve mucho y Johnny le toca una teta, accidentalmente; pero Jasper es un celoso mutante y casi se le echa encima al pobre. Edward tiene que detener a Jasper y Félix a Emmett, porque este es celoso con todas nosotras. Cuando Johnny está por ponerle el mosquetón los celos de Jasper salen a la luz

—Cuidado con esas manos, porque ya le tocaste algo que es mío y si le tocas algo más declárate muerto o por lo menos sin manos, maldito. —Al parecer se le van a salir los ojos de tan saltones que los tiene. Realmente da risa y Johnny sólo ríe y se lo acomoda también, pero como Alice es más chaparrita el mosquetón le queda un poco más abajo del ombligo.

Con los hombres ya se lo están haciendo al último, que es Félix, y ahora sólo falto yo. Me acerco a Johnny y me empieza a poner el mosquetón, pero yo traigo un pesquero*, por lo que cuando me está poniendo y ajustando las correas de la entrepierna, sin querer, toca mas allá de lo permitido y varias cosas pasan al mismo tiempo: yo me sonrojo, él se tensa y ríe nervioso, Edward gruñe, Emmett le quiere saltar encima, Alice y Rosalie ríen como locas y, el que más me sorprende es Félix que gruñe y salta, o más bien trata de saltar porque el arnés que le están acomodando lo detiene, queriendo atacar a Johnny.

—Hey, tranquilos, fue un accidente, mejor sigamos —digo yo y todos vuelven a la normalidad, exceptuando a Félix, que no deja de ver a Johnny.

Después de elegir mis guantes de cuero, nos hacen formar una fila por como iremos pasando por las tirolesas y puentes. Cuando estamos listos, nos llevan hacia una mesa en el centro. Al principio está Emmett, quien es el que toma primero su polea, después está Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, yo, Edward y Félix, detrás de nosotros viene Johnny; Andrew y Garrett están al principio. Seguimos caminando y, al llegar a un pequeño claro, vemos la primera tirolesa, que no está tan alta. Paramos y Garrett empieza a darnos instrucciones

—Cuando yo mueva mis dos manos —dice, levanta las manos y las sacude cruzándolas—, significa que tienen que mover la polea de un lado a otro, porque van muy rápido y así frenan, pero cuando vayan a llegar ustedes al siguiente árbol tienen que hacer la polea hacia un lado —continúa diciendo, haciendo como un volante con la polea—, así evitaremos accidentes, esto es para frenar. Cuando estén por arriba de los árboles utilizaremos estas cintas. —Me acerca a él, se escucha a Emmett gruñir, veo a Félix matarme con la mirada y a Edward maldecir, y toma mi cinta que me cuelga por la cintura—. Las amarraremos al árbol para que no caigan. Otra precaución es que nunca, nunca, pongan las manos delante de su polea mientras estén en la tirolesa, les podría cortar los dedos. Si no llegan —dice mirando a Emmett—, tendrán que voltearse e irse por ustedes. Se tomarán, ahora sí, por enfrente de su polea y tomarán el cable por el cual estarán colgados y se empujarán hasta llegar al siguiente árbol. ¿Alguna pregunta? —Como nadie dice nada, él toma el silencio como una señal y Andrew pone la polea sobre el cable y amarra bien todo, se sube un poco y la cinta que cuelga del mosquetón la mete a su polea, presiona y ya está. Yo sólo lo vuelvo a ver cuando está amarrándose en la siguiente tirolesa para esperar, pienso yo, mientras Garrett se desliza hacia la primera tirolesa, vamos pasando de uno en uno, pero cuando es mi turno es cuando todo va mal.

—No, no puedo, es demasiado arriesgado, no puedo. —Me empiezan a llegar los nervios y Johnny se ríe de mí, _estúpido_.

—Vamos, no te pasará nada, lo prometo.

Con esa promesa me subo al tronco para tomar impulso y brinco mientras me tomo de la cadena que está detrás mío para que amarre la cinta de mi mosquetón a la polea, pero el problema es que soy demasiado baja y la cosa esa está más arriba, por lo que Johnny se sube conmigo, me toma de la cintura y me levanta, diciéndome que tengo que enredar los pies en su cintura mientras él me amarra a la polea. Cuando hago lo que él me pide escucho a los dos que quedan atrás gruñir, ni que fuera para tanto.

Cuando me amarra, me desenreda los pies de su cadera y tengo que poner los pies en el tronco, la cinta me levanta y me es imposible dejar mis pies sobre este y el arnés prácticamente me está violando. Johnny me dice que estire mis pies hacia el frente y que no los baje, si no me golpearé al llegar, lo hago y me toma de la cintura, toma un poco de vuelo y me avienta.

Es una experiencia genial, me siento tan libre. El viento golpea fuerte mi cara y cuando menos lo espero ya estoy en la siguiente tirolesa y Andrew me está amarrando a la siguiente que, según mis cálculos, es de unos diez metros. Hace lo mismo que Johnny y me avienta, la adrenalina que siento es increíble. Al llegar a la siguiente tirolesa tengo que esperar detrás de Rosalie pues está el primer puente, puente mi culo… eso no es un jodido puente, es sólo una malla. _¡Mami sálvame de esta!_

Estoy amarrada al árbol por la cinta que cuelga de mi cadera, por lo tanto sería estúpido tratar de brincar del árbol para huir y no tener que pasar por ese mentado puente.

Llega mi turno y Andrew me amarra con la polea a la cadena que hay encima de mi cabeza. Él me mira asintiendo y pongo sólo un pie en el _puente_, la malla parece que va a reventarse, se siente horrible y a la vez excitante, pongo mi otro pie en ella y esta se va más hacia abajo.

Ya estoy por un buen medio camino y una larga fila tras de mí, pero bueno, da miedo y hay hoyitos, así que voy a mi paso. Casi al llegar a la otra punta, la malla se empieza a comprimir más y más, hasta que mis rodillas, sin estar hincada, tocan la malla. Ahí es cuando decido irme gateando, realmente todo es más fácil y sencillo; llego más rápido.

La siguiente tirolesa es de unos 20 metros, subiendo más por los árboles en vez de bajar. Ya me está dando miedo y un poco de mareo, en ningún momento he bajado la mirada por lo mismo, el miedo. La siguiente es de unos 30 metros, pero tengo que esperar ya que Emmett no alcanza a llegar por gordo y tiene que voltearse y hacer toda la mierda de irse por sí mismo. Veo que una de las rejas por las que estamos cuidados de no caer está despegada, sólo está sobrepuesta, así que me alejo de ella.

Mientras esperamos, llega Edward y se mete en la conversación conmigo y con Rosalie, Emmett parece un estúpido perezoso, no ha avanzado casi nada. Al poco rato llega Félix y después llega Johnny, estamos platicando felizmente cuando veo que Edward está a punto de recargarse en la reja que sólo está sobrepuesta, el terror de que se caiga me invade e intento decirle que no se recargue pero mis labios están pegados, así que lo único que atino hacer es tirar de él y abrazarlo.

Todos me miran raro, porque mis ojos empiezan a aguarse y tratan de calmarme.

—Bella, tranquila. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Nena ya —dice Edward tratando de calmarme, sin lograrlo. Una vez que me logro tranquilizar un poco, abrazo a Edward con más fuerza y jalo de su cinta, su cinta no está amarrada al árbol como la de nosotros. Al volver a pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido si no lo hubiese jalado, me da un ataque un poco más pequeño. Me tranquilizo y los volteo a ver.

—Lo siento, pero es que me asusté. —Se me quedan mirando raro y les explico—: Lo que pasa es que esta reja —digo y la señalo con mi dedo—, está sólo sobrepuesta y Edward estuvo a punto de recargarse en ella, me dio terror, porque no podía hablar del miedo y sólo lo jalé, pero cuando lo estaba abrazando me di cuenta de que esta mierda —murmuro y levanto su cinta— no está puesta en el árbol como la de nosotros. —Me miran sorprendidos y siento a Edward temblar, creo que ya comprendió lo que pudo haber pasado.

Miro a Edward y su mirada está perdida entre los árboles, se le ve distraído.

Es mi turno de irme y sí llego. El resto llega de uno en uno hasta que otra vez es mi turno para pasar, pero no había visto que es puente, mierda, este puente me da más miedo que los anteriores. Este está suspendido por tablas con 30 centímetros de separación cada una, no hay cuerdas a los lados de las que me pueda sostener en caso de caer, mierda me estoy haciendo pipi.

Empiezo a caminar por las tablas y siento como se mueven, se siente horriblemente divertido, me da una sensación de libertad, pero terror, el saber que en cualquier momento se pueden voltear las tablas. Paso a paso, temblando, pero al final llego hacia el próximo árbol, sigue una tirolesa de aproximadamente 40 metros. Llego al siguiente y son como 50 metros, al llegar tengo que esperar ya que es otro puente y Emmett es lento en esto, parece una puta tortuga.

Llegan Edward, Félix y Johnny y nos ponemos a platicar pacíficamente, veo que Rosalie está por pasar al puente que consta de dos sogas atrapando una fina tabla, cada tabla está separada como por 40 centímetros. Pasa Rosalie y Garrett me amarra bien como siempre y dice:

—No pongas todo tu peso en una sola tabla, un pie por tabla, sino… —Calla abruptamente cuando escuchamos el grito de Rose, volteo lentamente y sólo escucho mi grito e, inmediatamente, mis lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, pero con esto de las fiestas, las enfermedades raras y todo aquello, se me hizo dificil terminarlo, pero aquí esta... Espero les haya gustado, espero y dejen un RR sobre lo que sea, no se, alomejor que vieron un Unicornio o algo asi:3

Gracias Flor, no se que diria esto sin ti.

*Ekopark: **Ekopark Tapalpa** es un gran desarrollo de 22 hectáreas de aventura en medio del bosque ubicado al Suroeste de Jalisco en el municipio de Tapalpa 2,060 m. sobre el nivel del mar. En donde echando mano de un contexto inmerso en la naturaleza, aprovechando al máximo las características propias del medio, su flora, pendientes y declives, peñas y los paisajes, hemos instalado la infraestructura necesaria para favorecer las experiencias de alto impacto y el gozo de las sensaciones de la práctica de los más espectaculares deportes de aventura. (Debo decir, que esta parte del capitulo, fue experiencia mia, digamos que yo soy Bella, solo en esta parte, aunque, claro, esta un poco editada)

*Gotcha, Escalada, Rappel, Xtrechos y Canopy: Son las actividades con las que cuenta este parque, les recomiendo que busquen imagenes si quieren saber como es esto...


End file.
